Manners
by GamerG8rl1
Summary: Stealth Elf is trying to prove herself worthy to the ones who doubt her. Can she be the responsible, well mannered Skylander she wants to be? With the help of her friend Araceli, she is on the road to success.
1. Chapter 1

**I`ve always wanted to see Stealth Elf, RollerBrawl and Star Strike as teenagers. Then Flameslinger could be S.E`s older brother. I have a messed up mind…**

...

Stealth Elf threw her blade into the practice dummy. Training had gone terribly thanks to Stink Bomb. He had laid a big one and they had to evacuate that part of the citadel. So the young elf retreated to the garden to practice with the old dummies. The ones that weren`t indestructible, that easily broke then made you wait till they brought more.

"Stupid dummy"

Rollerbrawl had gone out to some hangout she occasionally went to. S.E could have gone, but thanks to her older, over-protective brother, she couldn`t. Being a Skylanders was awesome, yet sometimes it sucked that she _always _had to train. Why couldn`t she play go fish like the younger adults, or go surfing, was even reading a book not okay?

Speaking of books, here came Star Strike strolling down the garden path. Star was a magical bookworm. A small smirk came upon the elf`s face. You`d never see her without a book. The enchantress seemed caught up in whatever she was reading, Stealth Elf thought it was the perfect time to sneak up on her and scare her.

She rushed and hid behind a bush until Star came in sight. Using her abilities she pounced on the unsuspecting Skylander. Making her scream so loud that everyone in Skylands could hear her, as well as dropping her book to the dirt path.

"What the heck was that Stealth Elf?" she gasped as she picked up the dirtied book. "Just trying out my new sneak attack, ya` know it works best on nerds."

Star Strike ignored the elf`s remark and stood up as straight as she could. "Then you wonder why no one likes you"

"Are you kidding, everyone loves me" she remarked as she twirled her blade across her skilled fingers.

"You sure about that" Star Strike dusted off the book and held it close to her chest.

"Yup"

"The only friend you have is Miss Rebel herself. Who is also the Skylander`s most irresponsible member. You guys just make the teens look bad. It`s only her, you and me. Are you trying to make me look bad?"

"No, yet you act like your fifty million. Come on Star, where`s your sense of adventure?"

Star Strike rolled her eyes in annoyance, "I'll be going. Just get this, at least I`m no child who still is told what to do by her twenty five year old brother."

Stealth Elf faked a smile until the magic Skylander was out of sight. It was true, she was irresponsible. No wonder she was still bossed around. She always forgot to clean her dorm, she never polished her own weapons, and she didn`t have any manners what so ever. That`s when she came up with an idea to change all of that. She was tired of this; only one person in all of Skylands could help her. "Who do I know who has the best manners in the whole citadel and is 100% responsible "Stealth Elf muttered?

The young elf bolted for the citadel entrance. She passed the pool where the waters trained, the mess hall, and the dorms until she reached the towering arch that marked "Skylanders." S.E looked around for who she knew that could reach her needs. But to her dismay, her target wasn`t in sight at all. The Skylander soon started for the garden until she heard a familiar voice.

"Flynn, yes and no" Araceli said with a voice of silk. Stealth Elf watched the young portal master from a distance. Ever since Eon left, Araceli was the one in charge. It was the best decision the Skylanders had made since deciding beans shouldn`t be on the menu anymore. Araceli was a skilled portal master, other than that she was smart, sweet, kind, beautiful, well mannered, and she knew how to kick butt.

Araceli had always worn these beautiful dresses. They always were the most stunning master pieces ever. She made Skylands most honored queens be jealous beyond compare. The most stunning part was that Araceli was only 16, practically only a year younger than herself.

Araceli was busy handling business as usual. She was the one to order shipments of weapons, food for the mess hall and get new gear for all of the Skylanders. Flynn had been asking her for yet another shipment of sails when she had just ordered a huge batch. They did have a budget to keep.

"Okay, so tell Sharpfin to get ready so he may take the Fire elements on their mission." Araceli turned from one Mabu to the next commanding orders. _"The fire elements are going on a mission?" _Stealth Elf thought. "Wait Flameslinger is in the fire element. Man I forgot to get his arrows before he left. He`s going to kill me" she clawed her head regretting her mistake.

"Don`t worry Stealth Elf, I handled it" Araceli informed her from behind.

"_For a __**lady**__ she`s pretty sneaky"_

"Oh hey Ari, didn`t see ya there… what do you mean by 'I handled it?' " S.E giggled nervously. "What I mean is that I sent a Mabu to get them for you, I figured you forgot. But hey I don`t blame you, I forget things all the time too."

"_you can never be mad at this chick, man she`s so nice"_, "Thanks, I so owe you" Stealth Elf scratched her head as Araceli smiled back at her.

"No problem, it`s all I can do for the greatest Skylander ever"

Araceli left the young elf in unison. That`s what she thought of her?

...

**Please do leave reviews, I really tried with this. It was even harder that they don`t give out the Skylander`s personalities so I needed to kind of make one based on the character, and the fact that I`m not really used to writing for this genre. I love Stealth Elf`s character and I`ve wanted to share this with you guys. I`m planning on adding chapters to this so keep posted. **


	2. Chapter 2

Araceli paced back and forth. Today was another busy day in the citadel. Kaos had decided to attack so that was another element unavailable. Then one of the Mess Hall servers called in sick, so the young portal master had to help cook and clean. Also, half of her staff was busy with Stink Bomb's stinky situation. And to make matters worse, the annual fundraiser ball was coming up. Something so big that needed mostly all of her attention.

On days like these she barely had to time for herself. Being a portal master was the best thing... Well it's only stressful when about a hundred Skylanders and all of Skylands depend on just you to handle everything. It was a truly great honor, but when was she going to have time to be a true warrior she intended to be in the first place.

Araceli looked out the window to see Rollerbrawl being well... Rollerbrawl. The teen Skylander was cruising around the front lawn laughing and being all Araceli wanted to be. She felt like taking off her queen like image and going down there right now to be normal for once. She'd trade anything for at least one day in the shoes of a normal teen. It wasn`t always easy being Araceli.

Teens in Skylands were trained to be warriors at a young age. Then they were given the chance to be whatever they wished. Most of the warriors had put down their weapons and continued a normal life while others set out for adventures. Araceli was one of those teens... But unlike most, she was cooped up in a dandy citadel with too many things to attend to. This was her 'adventure'.

Her dress was getting the best of her. It was a lovely gown but it always had gotten in her way. She'd be tripping here and there. Good thing no one noticed. Today it was ten times worse. It was reaching summer and the temperature and risen rapidly. So she was boiling outside while stressing about everything.

"I'm telling you that this isn't right" complained Star Strike

Spyro circled endlessly. Being in charge of the magic element wasn't always easy. Araceli was on break so he had taken charge. Since Kaos had decided to attack today. Both the Fire and Water elements were gone. So when they had called for backup, his very own element had to step in. Soon enough maybe he had to call in half of the Skylanders, if it got any worse.

Just like Araceli, Spyro was given a heavy burden as well. His wife Cynder had just given birth to their second child and let us just say. Taking care of a baby dragon wasn`t that easy at all.

So when the dragon thought it would be a wise decision to bring the life element as well. Knowing the magic and life worked well together and many more reasons to add on. Yet his youngest warrior did not agree. Star said it was just that the two elements weren't really compatible together. He knew the truth behind her complaint though.

Spyro had sensed some tension between Star Strike and S.E. The two often fought and disagreed much. Constantly picking on each other and causing more trouble as it is. The only reason Star didn't want the Life to tag along was that she had no intention of fighting along Stealth Elf.

The elf was great in the field, but she was reckless. He understood the raging hormones of teenagers and how they can get. Trust me; he had one of his own. But in this case, maybe it wasn't that the elf was hormonal... Maybe she was misunderstood.

"Star Strike the Life element is coming. No exception. So gear up and meet me at the docks. Trap Shadow please notify the Life of our plan. Pop Fizz tell Araceli we leave in twenty and then go get Ninjini and report to the docks after." He commanded.

Pop Fizz and Trap Shadow did as commanded. Nodding and then setting of. Star was left in shock but had no motive to argue with her leader. She set for the docks with no words what so ever.

Pop Fizz raced up the stairs. His tiny little feet tried to pick up the pace to reach Araceli's room. "Why does she have to be at the top of this monstrosity?" He groaned.

He passed several Mabu servants and finally approached his target. His paws found their way to the knob slowly pushing it open. Araceli was right there pacing back and forth with both arms behind her back. He dared not to interrupt the lady so he simply waited for a response from the portal master.

Araceli looked up to see the Skylander patiently waiting for her to speak. She smiled at his kind gesture before deciding to nod allowing him to speak.

"Sorry to interrupt Miss" he stuttered.

"No problem at all" Araceli walked over to the Skylander and looked down. She was taller than him. Well at least when he was not Pop Fizzed.

"I was told to alert you that the Magic and Life elements are to set off to the scene of Kaos's recent attack" Pop Fizz gulped. He hated to give even more stress to the girl. She had already enough to handle. O, he wished Spyro made the right choice.

"Who told you to tell me?"

"Spyro" Araceli looked down. No other than Spyro had commanded this. "Very well..."

Pop Fizz waved goodbye and turned to leave. "Geez Spyro. Next time tell her yourself. You have wings"

**I hoped you liked chapter two. I`ve been very busy lately (as I said in another fic I`m currently in as well.) I`m trying to get this to at least five chapters by the end of the month. I wrote this last night because I wasn`t able to sleep at all. So I did this. Yes, I ship SpyroxCynder so I made them a married couple. I also gave them two kids. You will find out about their second child later in the story. **


End file.
